fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cleric
The Cleric (シスター, Shisutā lit. Sister in the Japanese versions) is a support magical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series. A female-exclusive class, the Cleric is unable to engage in combat, instead filling support roles by using Staves to heal their allies. The male variant of this class is the Priest, although females are also referred to as Priests in certain games in the series. While low in Defense and having no means of attack, the Cleric is a critical class to have on the battlefield. History in the Series In its original inception in Gaiden, the Sister class is established as a support class that is disparate from the Priest class. Wielding White Magic for healing purposes and Nosferatu for defensive purposes, the Sister class promotes into the Saint class in this title. The Sister class returns in Mystery of the Emblem, where it serves the same purposes as its predecessor and largely replaces the Priest class from the original. This version of the class promotes into the Bishop class. In Genealogy of the Holy War, the Sister class is yet again merged with the Priest class, and it is thus absent from this title and its sequel Thracia 776. There is a class known as "Sister" in Thracia 776, though it is more similar to the Shaman class from the prior game, as they are not just able to heal allies, but also defend themselves with a variety of Anima Magic. I have butt aids In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, Sisters are non-promotable and distinguished from the Priest class for being able to transform into Holy Dragons using their personal rings. The Sister/Cleric class formally returns to the series in The Blazing Blade, where it is firmly established as a female-only class that is separate from the male Priest class. The Cleric again promotes into the Bishop class. In The Sacred Stones, the Cleric class is further given the option to promote into Valkyrie alongside Bishop, a class that is able to utilise both Light Magic and Staves while mounted on a Horse for better movement. The Cleric (杖使いクレリック Kurerikku) class is exclusive to Mist in Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, wielding Staves as its equipment of choice. This version of the class promotes into the Valkyrie class. In Radiant Dawn, the Cleric class is given the ability to wield Swords from the beginning. The class that closely resembles the traditional Cleric class in Radiant Dawn is the Priest class, which has again been made unisex with Laura serving as the only playable member. In Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem, the Cleric class is once again instituted as one that wields Staves as its sole equipment of choice, alongside being clearly distinguished from the male Curate class. Clerics can promote into either Sage or War Cleric in Awakening. Sages are better suited for more magical Clerics, while War Clerics are better suited for those with more Strength or exploiting the magic-based Bolt Axe. In Fates, the Cleric class is known as the Shrine Maiden (巫女, Miko) and is regarded as a Hoshidan class. Considered the female counterpart of the Monk class, the Shrine Maiden can either promote into the Priestess or the Onmyoji class. Overview Combat Though entirely unarmed, the Cleric is one of the most essential classes for the battlefield. They can heal immense amounts of HP, allowing the player to avert the permanent deaths of their combat units, alongside helping them to save healing items for emergencies. The Cleric class is, however, much like its male counterpart, defenceless, as their Defense is too low for them to sustain more than a few hostile blows. With no viable means of retaliating during enemy onslaughts, it is thus highly recommended that Clerics are guarded and blocked at all times, so as not to give the enemy any opportunity to strike. While a unit acts as defender, Clerics will be able to support with healing magic from the sidelines. In Radiant Dawn, Mist is granted unique access to Florete, a special blade forged to help her defend herself when engaged in battle. Clerics do not gain EXP when using a staff in Gaiden, and will only do so when attacking. In-Game Base Stats 4 |fe7=16*-*1*2*2*0*0*6*5*4*-* D |fe8=16*-*1*2*2*0*0*6*5*4*-* D |fe9=17*2*1*2*2*0*0*6*5*5*5* D |fe10=30*4*6*8*10*0*5*14*7*6*6* D C |fe11=16*0*1*1*3*0*1*8*5*-*-* E |fe12=16*0*1*1*3*0*1*8*5*-*-* E |fe13=16*0*3*2*4*0*1*6*5*-*-* E |fe14=16*0*4*3*6*4*1*6*5*-*-* E }} Maximum Stats 19 |fe7=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe8=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe9=40*15*20*20*20*40*20*20*5*5*5* A |fe10=40*17*24*25*24*40*18*28*7*6*6* A S |fe11=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*5*-*-* A |fe12=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*5*-*-* A |fe13=60*22*25*24*25*30*22*27*5*-*-* A |fe14=35*18*21*20*22*23*17*24*5*-*-* B }} Growth Rates / %* / %* / %* / %* / %*0%* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe12= / %* / %* / %* / %* / %*0%* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe13=35%*5%*15%*15%*15%*0%*5%*15%*-*-*-*- |fe14=0%*5%*15%*0%*15%*15%*0%*20%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Clerics ''Fire Emblem Gaiden *Silque - A cleric who serves Goddess Mila and is captured by Thieves. *Genny - A cleric who serves Mila, she chooses to accompany Celica. Mystery of the Emblem/Shadow Dragon *Lena - A Macedonian priestess who flees from the Soothsires with Julian. *Maria - The youngest of the royal Macedonian siblings who is imprisoned by her own brother, Michalis. *Elice - Marth's older sister and the only one who can wield the resurrection staff Aum. *Marisha - A young girl who is an apprentice of Lena. *Yuliya - The young princess of Grust and twin sister of Jubelo. ''Note: Lena, Maria and Elice are Priests in the original game. ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Enteh - The Shaman of Water who is secretly Princess Maeve of Reeve. *Katri - The Shaman of Fire who was captured by Maerhen and joins Holmes's crew. *Neyfa - The Shaman of Wind and the daughter of Prince Arless of Canaan. *Meeme - Disciple of the White Master Morse who watches over his tower in his absence. The Blazing Blade *Serra - A boisterous girl who is a high-maintenance student of St. Elimine. The Sacred Stones *Natasha - A young lady forced to flee Grado because her master discovered the country's grand plan and was ordered to be executed for it. Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn *Mist - Younger sister of Ike, the game's main protagonist. She carries a bronze medallion as a keepsake from her deceased mother. Her class is actually the first official Cleric class in the Japanese version (since the ones prior were Sisters). Awakening *Lissa - Chrom's sister and the princess of the Halidom of Ylisse. *(SpotPass) Serra, Mist Fates *Sakura - Youngest princess of Hoshido and Avatar's younger sister. *Mitama - Azama's daughter. Gallery